


I need your lovin' like the sunshine

by catrazuko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind AU, F/F, F/M, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Homophobia, M/M, c'è anche jo/charlie in the background, dean negative, e anche sam/ruby ma non romanticizzata dw, non è necessario aver visto il film per leggerla
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrazuko/pseuds/catrazuko
Summary: Sam e Castiel si lasciano dopo tre anni insieme, e si affidano ai servizi di Lacuna Inc, una clinica volta a far dimenticare ricordi (e persone) dolorosi.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Ruby/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	1. Wonderwall

Castiel Novak si svegliò presto, quella mattina. La testa gli doleva dannatamente, e si sentiva piuttosto confuso e turbato, sebbene non sapesse da cosa. Si sentiva come se il mondo gli fosse crollato addosso, e non aveva la minima idea del perché. Forse era solo una giornata storta.

Si stropicciò gli occhi, sbadigliò, e guardò la sveglia sul comodino. Erano le sette; due ore dopo sarebbe dovuto stare a lavoro.

L’uomo si alzò e si diresse verso l’ampia finestra della sua camera, aprì le tende e notò che era una giornata tetra e nuvolosa.

“ Perfetto!” pensò. “Proprio una giornata adatta al mio umore.”

Castiel si trascinò verso il bagno e si lavò svogliatamente. Poi rientrò nella sua luminosa stanza da letto, dirigendosi all’armadio. Indossò una semplice camicia bianca, dei pantaloni blu, ed una giacca abbinata. Un completo scialbo ed insignificante, proprio come il suo lavoro. Castiel odiava quel semplice lavoro d’ufficio che svolgeva ormai da dieci anni. I suoi sogni erano ben altri.

Sospirò, e andò in cucina a prepararsi un caffè.

“Ah, oggi è il quattordici febbraio.” ricordò improvvisamente. “San Valentino.”

Sorseggiò il caffè bollente, lentamente.

“ _Oggi è una festa inventata dai fabbricanti di cartoline di auguri per far sentire di merda le persone._ ” pensò con amarezza. Poi si grattò la testa, sconcertato. Da quando era così amareggiato con la vita? Nonostante tutto, Castiel era sempre stato una persona tranquilla e tutto sommato serena, nonostante gli alti e bassi. Era proprio una giornata storta.

Castiel prese la valigetta che era già pronta sul tavolo, indossò il giubbotto ed uscì di casa, scendendo nel parcheggio del palazzo in cui viveva per prendere la macchina, ma notò che aveva il fianco urtato ed una ruota sgonfia. Sbuffando irritato, si guardò intorno, non sapendo a chi dare la colpa. Prese un biglietto, ci scrisse "Grazie" con fare ironico, e lo attaccò alla macchina accanto.

Aspettò l'autobus, dopodiché si recò alla stazione dei treni. Si mise le mani intorpidite dal freddo in tasca, mentre il vento gelido gli colpiva la faccia. Osservò le persone intorno a sé. Tante facce esauste e depresse, proprio come doveva essere la sua in quel momento.

In quell’istante sentì risuonare la voce automatica dell’altoparlante. _< < Ultima chiamata per i passeggeri diretti a Montauk!>>_

Castiel si mise a correre, attraversando tutta la stazione, entrando nel treno diretto a Montauk proprio nel momento in cui si chiudevano le porte. Avrebbe saltato il lavoro e sarebbe andato in spiaggia, quel giorno. Che poi non sapeva nemmeno il perché. Di solito non era una persona impulsiva.

Si sedette al primo posto vicino al finestrino, e tirò fuori il cellulare. Decise di avvisare il capo, che era anche suo fratello, della sua assenza.  
\- Pronto Balthazar? Sono Castiel. Volevo avvisarti che oggi non posso venire al lavoro, non mi sento troppo bene. Recupererò la giornata un'altra volta.  
\- Non ti preoccupare, non ce n'è bisogno. Spero che tu stia meglio presto. - rispose l'altro in un tono fin troppo comprensivo, che Castiel non comprese. Alzando le spalle, riattaccò.  
Giunse al capolinea poco più di mezz'ora dopo. Era proprio di fronte alla spiaggia.  
Iniziò a camminare lentamente sulla sabbia, un passo dopo l'altro, mentre la valigetta si agitava leggermente, mossa dal vento incessante. Intanto nevicava moderatamente; la neve non era tale da colorare di bianco la spiagga, ma abbastanza da gelare il viso di Castiel. Questi osservò il mare mosso, con le onde che arrivavano quasi a colpirgli i piedi.  
Castiel era scosso dai brividi. Il cappotto che indossava non bastava a tenerlo al caldo.  
“ _Montauk a febbraio. Geniale, Castiel_.” disse tra sé e sé. Si sedette sulla scalinata vicino le cabine dello stabilimento, inutilizzate in quel periodo dell'anno. Aprì la valigetta e tirò fuori il taccuino su cui era solito scrivere e disegnare. Diede un'occhiata alla data dell'ultima cosa che aveva scritto. 12 febbraio 2016. A quanto pareva, non ci scriveva sopra da tre anni.

Perplesso, iniziò a fare uno schizzo della spiaggia e del mare agitato, la cui spuma inondava aggressivamente la sabbia gelata. In quel luogo vigeva un silenzio sereno, interrotto solo dai richiami dei gabbiani e dal suono rilassante del mare in movimento.  
Dopo un po', Castiel ripose il taccuino nella valigetta, e si avvicinò alla riva. Si sedette a terra, iniziando a stuzzicare la sabbia con un ramoscello trovato lì accanto.  
" _La sabbia è sopravvalutata_ " pensò distrattamente. " _Sono solo sassi minuscoli_ ".  
Notò un giovane uomo con un cappotto a quadri rossi e neri che camminava poco lontano da lui.  
\- _Se solo riuscissi a incontrare qualcun altro._ \- disse Castiel tra sé e sé, sospirando. - _Anche se le probabilità che questo accada sono sempre di meno, visto che non sono in grado di stabilire un contatto visivo con qualcuno che non conosco._  
Si allontanò dalla riva, dirigendosi sulla balconata della casa che si affacciava sulla spiaggia. Spiò il suo interno dalla finestra. Notò la polvere sui mobili; probabilmente veniva utilizzata solo di estate.  
" _Forse dovrei tornare con Alex_." pensò malinconico. "Stavamo bene insieme. Mi piaceva. Non ricordo neanche il perché ci siamo lasciati. _Lui mi amava._ "

Si diresse in un bar poco distante da lì. Vi entrò, subito accolto da un caldo piacevole.  
Si accomodò ad un tavolo vicino la finestra, e ritirò subito fuori il taccuino.  
Notò che al tavolo davanti al suo c'era l'uomo col cappotto a quadri che aveva visto sulla spiaggia. Era esattamente di fronte a lui, ed era intento a leggere un libro. Castiel iniziò ad osservarlo con attenzione.  
Lo sconosciuto alzò gli occhi; erano di un colore chiaro e intenso, tra il grigio, il verde e il marrone. Gli sorrise timidamente. Castiel distolse subito lo sguardo, a disagio. _< < Perché mi innamoro di qualsiasi persona che dimostri un minimo di interesse per me? >>_ scrisse sulla pagina del taccuino, già piena di schizzi e pensieri sparsi.  
Tornò alla stazione. Non sapeva bene cosa avesse ottenuto saltando il lavoro per recarsi in quella spiaggia, eppure si sentiva un po' più rilassato. Sempre piuttosto depresso, certo, ma più tranquillo.  
Vide nuovamente il giovane uomo che gli faceva un cenno con la mano, con un sorriso incoraggiante. Castiel, continuando a sentirsi a disagio, rispose al cenno, distogliendo subito lo sguardo.  
Salì sul treno semivuoto che passò qualche minuto dopo. Si sedette al solito posto vicino il finestrino. L'uomo era nello stesso scompartimento, poco lontano da lui. Castiel lo osservò frugarsi in tasca in cerca di qualcosa, poi abbassò lo sguardo sul disegno che aveva iniziato a fare. Stava ritraendo proprio lo sconosciuto. Nemmeno se n'era accorto. Alzò nuovamente lo sguardo, per vedere che anche lui lo stava osservando. Lo sconosciuto gli sorrise di nuovo. - _Ciao._

Castiel parve riscuotersi dai suoi pensieri. - _Come, scusa?_  
L'uomo rise. - _Ho detto ciao._ Posso? – disse, indicando il sedile davanti a Castiel.  
"Com'è bello." pensò Castiel semplicemente. Vide anche che il suo sorriso sembrava piuttosto forzato, e che gli occhi erano spenti e tristi. – Certo. – rispose.  
\- Dov'è che vai? - chiese lo sconosciuto, tutto interessato.  
\- A Rockville Centre. - rispose Castiel timidamente.  
\- Ma dai? Ci vado anch'io! - disse l'altro con entusiasmo. Poi gli porse la mano. - Comunque io sono Sam, Sam Winchester. Scusami, di solito non attacco bottone così in fretta. E’ solo che mi sembri così familiare, ma non ricordo dove ti ho visto.

Castiel gli strinse la mano e alzò le spalle. – Castiel Novak, piacere mio. Non credo di averti mai visto, altrimenti me lo sarei sicuramente ricordato.

Sam sorrise e Castiel imprecò tra sé e sé. “Grande Castiel, ora starà pensando che ci stai provando con lui”.

Il giovane uomo lanciò un’occhiata al taccuino di Castiel. - Sei un artista, eh? Ne hai l'aria, in effetti. Posso dare un'occhiata?  
Castiel, imbarazzato, lo nascose alla sua vista. - Ehm, ecco io... Non è nulla di interessante, davvero.

Sam fece un sorriso gentile. – Nessun problema. Scusami, non volevo farmi gli affari tuoi.

Il treno si stava finalmente fermando alla stazione a cui dovevano scendere. Sam sorrise di nuovo e salutò Castiel. – Sembra che sia arrivato il momento di scendere. Ci si vede in giro, allora.

Castiel annuì, e scese dalle porte sull’altro lato del treno.

Castiel scese, ancora confuso da quella breve conversazione. Il gelo lo avvolse di nuovo, e si maledì l'ennesima volta per i vestiti troppo leggeri. Si incamminò diretto alla fermata dell'autobus.  
Dieci minuti dopo era ancora lì, ed il calore del treno lo aveva già abbandonato.  
Una macchina si fermò davanti a lui, e qualcuno suonò il clacson al suo interno. Guardò da dietro il finestrino e vide Sam che gli sorrideva. - Ti serve un passaggio?

Castiel esitò, poi annuì. – Ti ringrazio, stavo morendo di freddo.

Sam rise e accese i riscaldamenti. – Effettivamente sembravi un pulcino infreddolito. Ecco, così dovrebbe andar meglio. Comunque – esitò. Sembrava nervoso. – Comunque… ti andrebbe di prendere qualcosa a casa mia?

Notando l'esitazione di Castiel, si affrettò a scusarsi. - Scusa, è una stupidaggine. Non mi conosci nemmeno.  
Castiel sorrise. - Ehi, non ti ho mica detto di no. Per me va bene.  
Sam fece un sorriso pieno di gioia, e sfrecciarono via insieme.

  
Castiel si guardò intorno. L'appartamento era piuttosto piccolo, ma ben arredato. Le pareti erano piene di scaffali che pullulavano di libri; uno ben massiccio era aperto sul tavolo, accanto ad un bicchiere d’acqua mezzo vuoto.

\- Scusa il disordine, non aspettavo ospiti. – disse Sam, mentre lo faceva accomodare sul divano. – Ecco, siediti. Cosa vuoi da bere? Succo? Aranciata? Ho anche qualche birra in frigo, ma credo sia troppo presto.

\- Un succo sarebbe perfetto, grazie. Sai, non abiti molto lontano da dove sono io. – rispose Castiel. Poi indicò il libro aperto sul tavolo. – Cosa stai leggendo di bello?

Sam rise imbarazzato, mentre si dirigeva in cucina. – Niente di così bello. E’ un libro di diritto, sto studiando per diventare avvocato. E’ un po’ tardi, lo so, ma non ne ho mai avuto la possibilità prima per….varie ragioni. Quindi mi sono detto perché non provarci? - disse, porgendo una bottiglia all’altro. – Intanto lavoro nel Barnes&Noble del quartiere.

\- Davvero? Capito spesso lì!

Sam annuì, sedendosi accanto a Castiel. – Ecco dove ti ho visto allora! Comunque, basta parlare di me. Tu cosa fai nella vita?

Castiel si sentì in imbarazzo. Il suo lavoro era così insignificante. – Niente di straordinario. Lavoro come responsabile in un call center ormai da anni. Non posso dire che mi soddisfi, se devo essere sincero. Ho ben altri sogni.

Sam lo fissò intensamente. – Quali sono i tuoi sogni, Castiel?

Castiel si sentì le guance bollire sotto lo sguardo penetrante dell’altro uomo. “Bene” pensò “sto arrossendo come una scolaretta.”

\- Beh…mi sarebbe piaciuto diventare uno scrittore. O un artista. O entrambe le cose. Ma quel treno è passato, ormai.

\- Perché? – chiese l’altro, avvicinandosi. – Non è mai troppo tardi per inseguire i propri sogni. Prendi me, per esempio. Ho trentacinque anni e sto studiando solo adesso per diventare avvocato. Non so se ci riuscirò, ma perché arrendersi prima di provarci?

\- Non lo so. Sento di non avere nulla di interessante da offrire al mondo, Sam.

\- Non sono d’accordo. Ti conosco da qualche ora eppure mi sembri la persona più interessante del mondo.

Castiel lo guardò allibito. Lui? Interessante?

Sam gli fece l’ennesimo sorriso gentile. – Sai, non sono esattamente il solito tipo che cerca di rimorchiare qualcuno subito dopo averlo conosciuto. E’ più una cosa che farebbe mio fratello.. Eppure c’è qualcosa di te che mi attira come non mi ha mai attirato nessun altro. Credo che finirò per sposarti, sai?

L’altro fece un sorriso raggiante. Si sentiva come se fosse il primo sorriso che faceva da anni. – Va bene. – disse con dolcezza.

Sam esitò, poi prese la mano di Castiel e iniziò a tracciare dei cerchi immaginari sul suo palmo. - Sai cosa dovremmo fare, Cas, posso chiamarti Cas? Dovremmo andare insieme al fiume Charles, uno di questi giorni. È così bello di inverno, tutto ghiacciato.  
Castiel sentì un calore piacevole alla bocca dello stomaco. Si sentiva così in pace, in quel momento. Guardò l’ora; era già fin troppo tardi. C’erano parecchie cose che doveva fare, quel giorno, e aveva già saltato il lavoro.

\- Va bene. Solo che ora devo andare, ho parecchi impegni oggi. – disse a malincuore. Avrebbe voluto restare lì per sempre. – Ti do il mio numero, ok? Così possiamo sentirci.

Si alzarono entrambi e si scambiarono i numeri di cellulare. – Vuoi che ti accompagni? Fa freddo.

\- Non ti preoccupare, abito qui vicino, non ci metterò troppo con l’autobus.

\- Chiamami quando arrivi a casa, ok? Così ci mettiamo d’accordo.

Castiel annuì, congedandosi.

Arrivò a casa dopo circa mezz’ora, dopo aver aspettato l’autobus. La prima cosa che fece fu chiamare Sam.

\- Ehi, sono contento che sei arrivato a casa sano e salvo.

Castiel rise. – Ebbene sì, è stato un viaggio lungo e travagliato.

Anche Sam rise. – Beh, senti, stavo pensando di andare al fiume Charles domani sera, per le dieci. Ti va?

Castiel sorrise. – Certo. Ci vediamo domani, allora.

\- Mandami l’indirizzo di casa tua, così vengo a prenderti.

Sam si presentò sotto il palazzo dove risiedeva Castiel alle dieci in punto, puntuale come un orologio.

Arrivati al fiume, la prima cosa che Sam fece fu avvicinarsi lentamente alla riva. Poi si voltò verso Castiel, che era rimasto immobile. – Dai, vieni. Sdraiamoci sul ghiaccio a guardare le stelle.

Castiel esitò. – E’ pericoloso. E se si rompesse?

Sam fece un sorriso incoraggiante. – No che non è pericoloso. Vedi? – disse, mettendo un piede dopo l’altro sul ghiaccio. Dopodiché scivolo, e scoppiò a ridere, Castiel con lui. Si stese a terra. – Dai, vieni qui accanto a me.

Castiel obbedì, e si stese sul ghiaccio gelido. Sam gli prese la mano e gliela strinse.

Restarono così per parecchio tempo, sdraiati sul ghiaccio in silenzio.

\- Sai, ci venivo spesso da piccolo in questo periodo dell'anno, con mio fratello più grande e mio zio Bobby. Ci divertivamo un mondo. Intanto, mio padre era da qualche parte a bere. - disse Sam all'improviso, con voce cupa. - Ma era un bel periodo, almeno quando mio padre non era nei dintorni. Avevo un bellissimo rapporto con mio fratello in quel periodo. Certo, è sempre stato un po’ autoritario, ma si è sempre preso cura di me. Poi, da quando ho fatto coming out da bisessuale, tre anni fa, le cose si sono complicate. Mi vuole bene, lo so, e ci vediamo ancora, ma so che non accetterà mai quella parte di me. E la cosa mi sorprende, visto che ha sempre avuto amici gay. Immagino che le cose siano diverse quando a non essere etero è il tuo amato fratellino.

Castiel si avvicinò e gli diede un bacio delicato all’angolo della bocca. Sam fece un sorriso triste e gli accarezzò il volto. – E tu? Cosa mi dici della tua famiglia?

L’altro alzò le spalle. – Beh, non ho molto da dire. Provengo da una famiglia numerosa e disfunzionale, lavoro per uno dei miei fratelli maggiori, e mio padre è sempre stato un sadico che ama giocare con le vite degli altri. Non ho mai conosciuto mia madre, se n’è andata quando ero appena nato.

Sam annuì comprensivo. – Neanch’io ho mai conosciuto mia madre. E’ morta dandomi alla luce.

\- Mi dispiace.

\- Sì, anche a me. E non posso fare a meno di pensare che mio padre mi abbia sempre dato la colpa per la sua morte. Ed un po’ anche mio fratello.

\- Non hai colpe, Sam. Sono cose che succedono, purtroppo.

-Sì, lo so. Ma non posso fare a meno di sentirmi almeno un po’ in colpa – disse, con gli occhi intristiti. – Per questo mi sono sentito sempre solo.

Castiel gli si accoccolò contro. – Anch’io mi sono sempre sentito allo stesso modo. – poi esitò e trovò il coraggio di dire quello che stava per dire. - Che ne dici di essere soli insieme?

Sam non rispose, si limitò a poggiare le sue labbra su quelle leggermente screpolate di Castiel. . Le loro lingue si incontrarono in un lungo, tenero bacio.  
Castiel lo strinse a sé. Sam si mise a cavalcioni sopra di lui, ridendo. Gli scompigliò i capelli e avvicinò il volto a quello di Castiel. - Sì. - mormorò mentre lo baciava piano all'angolo della bocca. - Credo proprio che ti sposerò.  
Castiel sospirò, piano, e lo spinse via dolcemente. - Sto iniziando a gelare. Dovremmo andare da qualche parte al caldo.  
Sam mise scherzosamente il broncio. - Guastafeste. - disse. Poi lo prese per mano, mentre entrambi si rialzavano. - Vieni a casa mia, okay?  
Castiel gli baciò dolcemente la guancia. - Okay.  
Montarono sulla Toyota di Sam, trovando finalmente rifugio dal freddo.

La mattina dopo Castiel si svegliò sul petto di Sam, avvolto dalla stretta del suo braccio. Sorrise. Normalmente non era un tipo che andava a letto con qualcuno il giorno dopo averlo conosciuto. Ma con Sam era diverso. Era nata subito una sorta di intimità. Anche adesso, stretto a lui, con le lenzuola attaccate ai loro corpi sudati, si sentiva quasi... _al sicuro._ Non si sentiva così vicino a qualcuno dagli inizi della sua storia con Alex. O forse non ci si era mai sentito. Guardò Sam che continuava a dormire serenamente, e sorrise. La sua espressione era tranquilla.

Sam si svegliò. Aprì gli occhi e sorrise subito alla vista del volto di Castiel. - Cas. - mormorò semplicemente, iniziando ad accarezzargli i capelli.  
\- _I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now...**_ \- intonò piano, dolcemente. Castiel si fece cullare dalla voce di Sam, ancora accoccolato contro il suo petto. Gli sfiorò il viso lentamente, mentre Sam chiudeva gli occhi e continuava a cantare.  
\- _Because maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me, and after all you're my wonderwall.._


	2. Silhouettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel scopre di essere stato cancellato dalla memoria di Sam.

_It's hard letting go_

_I'm finally at peace but it feels wrong_

_Slow I'm getting up_

_My hands and feet are weaker than before_

  
Nello studio medico la dottoressa Rowena MacLeod guardava attentamente il paziente, mentre accendeva un registratore.  
\- Allora, siamo pronti?  
L'uomo sospirò, con gli occhi azzurri offuscati dalle lacrime. Aveva l'aria sconvolta. Si passò una mano tremante tra i capelli, mentre lottava per non piangere.  
\- Sì. - disse con voce incrinata. Poi si fece più deciso. - Sono Castiel Novak, e sono qui per cancellare Sam e Dean Winchester dalla mia memoria.

Era cominciato tutto un paio di settimane prima. Avevano litigato. Era stata una delle rare volte in cui avevano litigato _davvero_ , e si erano detti cose che, ragionando lucidamente, non avrebbero mai pronunciato ad alta voce. Non si erano sentiti per giorni. Castiel l'aveva poi chiamato, ma non era riuscito a rintracciarlo. Allora aveva deciso di andare a comprare il regalo di San Valentino per Sam in anticipo, una copia piuttosto costosa dell’Iliade di Omero che aveva ordinato da Internet. Andò alla libreria dove lavorava Sam, per fargli una sorpresa e chiedergli scusa.

Lui era lì, come al solito. Erano le sei del pomeriggio, il locale era quasi completamente vuoto tranne che per un paio di clienti, Sam, ed una ragazza dai folti capelli scuri che chiacchierava con lui da dietro la cassa. Castiel si diresse verso di loro, esitante, col libro incartato tra le mani. Avvicinandosi notò che il suo compagno stava giochicchiando teneramente con le mani della ragazza, che stava ridacchiando. Si sentì gelare.

Sam alzò lo sguardo, sentendosi osservato. Aveva un’espressione rilassata. – Scusa, ti serve qualcosa? – chiese in tono vago.

Castiel rimase in silenzio, completamente immobile. Non sapeva cosa dire.

La ragazza lo tirò a se, e cominciò a stampargli baci su tutto il volto. Sam protestò. – Ehi, Ruby, non vedi che sto lavorando? – disse con un finto broncio, ma stava ridendo sotto i baffi. Poi parve ricordarsi di Castiel. – Chiamami se ti serve qualcosa.

Castiel decise che aveva ascoltato abbastanza e corse fuori dalla libreria, in stato confusionale.

Castiel si precipitò a casa delle sue migliori amiche, Jo e Charlie. Quest’ultima aprì la porta al suono del campanello e lo guardò sorpresa, notando la sua espressione sconvolta. – Ehi, Cas, cosa succede?

\- Sam – disse semplicemente, entrando e accasciandosi sul divano, vicino a Jo, che stava sorseggiando una birra.

Jo l’osservò preoccupata, mentre Charlie si accomodava sulla poltrona lì accanto, dopo aver offerto una birra all’amico. – Spiegati meglio, Cas. Dalla tua faccia non sembra una litigata da niente.

Castiel inspirò profondamente. - Ecco... io e Sam abbiamo litigato di nuovo, qualche giorno fa. All'inizio era una cosa da niente, ma poi è diventata più grande di quello che era. Abbiamo detto cose che non avremmo mai voluto dire. È solo che... è stato un periodo difficile per entrambi, ecco. Da quando Dean si è messo di nuovo in mezzo alla nostra storia le cose sono iniziate ad andare male. Lo sapete quanto male l’avesse presa all’inizio, no? Ricordate quando mi ha colto di sorpresa e mi ha picchiato? Beh, pensavo fosse cambiato. Certo, i nostri rapporti sono diventati più freddi, certo, la nostra non si poteva più definire amicizia. – disse Castiel, con una certa amarezza. Quando si era messo con Sam Winchester, uno dei suoi migliori amici, aveva perso Dean, anche lui uno dei suoi migliori amici. Prese una sorsata di birra e continuò. – Ma pensavo che almeno avesse imparato ad accettare la cosa. Ed invece niente, all’improvviso ha deciso di tagliare tutti i ponti con noi e Sam è andato in crisi. Insomma, abbiamo litigato, e non l'ho sentito per un bel po' di giorni. Oggi ho provato a chiamarlo per l'ennesima volta, ma a quanto pare ha cambiato addirittura numero. Allora ho deciso di comprargli il regalo di San Valentino in anticipo, e di andarglielo a consegnare in libreria. Volevo parlarci, chiarirci. Una storia di tre anni non può svanire così nel nulla, no?  
Comunque, una volta nel locale, mi sono precipitato in cassa e lui mi ha guardato come se non mi conoscesse nemmeno. Prima che potessi dire qualcosa, la ragazza accanto a lui lo ha attirato a sé e i due hanno preso a sbaciucchiarsi come due fidanzatini. Così, davanti ai miei occhi. Sam mi ha lanciato un ultimo sguardo dicendo che se avessi avuto bisogno di qualcosa lui era lì e basta, ha chiuso così la conversazione. - disse. La sua voce si incrinò, mentre tremava visibilmente. - A quel punto sono dovuto andare via. Oddio. Perché? Perché?

Charlie e Jo si scambiarono un’occhiata. – Cas, lo sai quanto voglia bene a Sam, ma sappiamo tutti qui dentro che metterà sempre il fratello al primo posto. Forse questa è la spinta a fartelo dimenticare definitivamente. – disse Jo, tristissima.

\- Come faccio? _Come_? Sam era l'unica cosa che avesse senso in questa vita di merda. – replicò Castiel, disperato, dopo essersi alzato per iniziare a camminare avanti e indietro.  
Charlie sospirò. Dopo una lunga pausa in cui parve riflettere tra sé e sé, si protese verso il comodino lì accanto, aprì il cassetto e ne tirò fuori una busta. Gliela porse. - Ecco, Cas. Credo che questo possa chiarirti le idee.  
Jo la guardò allarmato. - Charlie, non possiamo dirglielo!  
\- Quale altra soluzione proponi?  
Castiel, intanto, le osservava con sospetto. - Dirmi cosa, per l'esattezza? - chiese.  
\- Prendi la busta e vedrai da te. - replicò Charlie. Castiel l'afferrò, e tirò fuori un foglio di cartone giallastro. Lesse quello che vi era scritto sopra.

_Care signore Charlie e Jo Harvelle,_  
_Sam Winchester ha cancellato Castiel Novak dalla sua memoria in maniera definitiva._  
_Per favore, non menzionate più la loro relazione in sua presenza._  
_Cordiali saluti,_

_LACUNA INC.*_

\- Cosa significa? Cosa diamine significa? – sbottò Castiel allibito, dopo qualche istante di silenzio. - È uno scherzo?  
\- Purtroppo no. - mormorò Charlie, mortificata.  
\- Lacuna Inc è un posto dove fanno... una cosa. Dove ti cancellano la memoria, ecco. Così puoi eliminare i ricordi dolorosi e ricominciare da capo. – disse Jo.  
Castiel scaraventò il foglio a terra. - E perché mai Sam avrebbe dovuto cancellare _me_ , eh? Per quale assurdo motivo avrebbe dovuto farlo? Gli ho dato tutto, _tutto_ , giuro su Dio. L'ho amato come non ho mai amato nessun altro in vita mia. Sono stato sempre al suo fianco, diamine!  
\- C’è di più…Dean. Sam ha parlato con noi, Cas. Era disperato; non voleva farlo. Dean l’ha messo davanti ad un’ultimatum: o lui, o te. Avremmo dovuto dirtelo.

Castiel scoppiò a ridere, una risata piena di amarezza. –Sì, avreste dovuto farlo – replicò. - Immagino che abbia ragione tu, Jo. Sam metterà sempre Dean al primo posto.

Due giorni dopo, Castiel saltò il lavoro e si diresse alla sede della Lacuna Inc. Aveva telefonato a quella strana clinica e aveva preso un appuntamento. Aveva assolutamente bisogno di spiegazioni.  
Prese la macchina, che aveva fatto riparare, e dopo aver seguito le indicazioni sulla mappa stradale, si fermò davanti ad un palazzo dai mattoni rossi. C'era una porta sopra la quale spiccava l'insegna della Lacuna Inc. Castiel vi entrò con passo incerto.  
Si ritrovò in una tipica sala d'aspetto da studio medico. Dietro la scrivania ingombra di fogli e oggetti vari, c'era una giovane segretaria che parlava al telefono. Castiel si diresse subito verso di lei. Mentre aspettava che terminasse la conversazione, Castiel notò che dalla stampante uscivano tante cartoline uguali a quella che aveva letto lui, quella in cui aveva scoperto che Sam l'aveva dimenticato per sempre.  
Si sentì a disagio. Erano così tante; valeva davvero la pena di rimuovere interi percorsi di vita, pur di riuscire a stare un po' meglio? Castiel non seppe rispondere.  
\- ... D'accordo. Buona giornata, arrivederci. - stava dicendo la segretaria, concludendo finalmente la conversazione. Diede un'occhiata a Castiel e gli sorrise con gentilezza. - Salve, signore, io sono Sarah Blake. Mi dica pure.

Castiel inspirò profondamente. - Sono Castiel Novak. - mormorò con voce incerta, con la propria cartolina in mano. - Ho un appuntamento con la dottoressa MacLeod, dovrei parlarle...  
Sarah gli porse un foglio. - Certamente. Intanto, mentre aspetta, può compilare questo?  
\- No, no, devo solo parlarle... - si affrettò a rispondere Castiel.  
\- Deve comunque riempire il modulo, signore, è la prassi. - replicò lei. Castiel lo prese senza ribattere. Si sedette sul divano ed iniziò a scrivere. Doveva semplicemente inserire le proprie informazioni personali, nulla di eccessivamente complicato.  
Dopo una decina di minuti la segretaria lo chiamò, sempre con quel suo sorriso gentile. - Signor Novak?  
Castiel si alzò, e quasi inciampò sui suoi stessi piedi. Era completamente fuori di sé. Seguì la ragazza lungo un piccolo corridoio.  
\- Come andiamo? - chiese lei, affabile.  
\- Non molto bene, direi. - rispose Castiel in tono funereo.  
Lei lo scortò alla porta dello studio medico. Castiel entrò, notando una donna decisamente appariscente, sulla quararantina, dai lunghi capelli rossi, trucco pesante, e un portamento maestoso che sedeva dietro la scrivania di mogano.  
\- Salve, _sweetheart_. Lei dev'essere il signor Novak, giusto? Si accomodi pure. – disse, con un forte accento scozzese.  
Castiel si sedette sulla sedia nera davanti alla scrivania. Gli porse subito il cartone giallastro, senza dire niente.  
La dottoressa lo prese, e lo lesse con fronte aggrottata. Poi sospirò.  
\- _Non lo avrebbe dovuto vedere, le porgo le mie scuse._  
Castiel restò un momento in silenzio, poi si protese verso la dottoressa. - _È tutto uno scherzo, vero?_  
La dottoressa lo guardò con tristezza. - _Le assicuro di no._  
L'altro fece un mezzo sorriso nervoso, scuotendo la testa. - _No, non esiste una cosa del genere._  
\- _I nostri archivi sono riservati, signor Novak, quindi non le posso mostrare delle prove. Sia sufficiente dire che il signor Sam Winchester non era affatto felice, perciò ha voluto cambiare vita. Noi forniamo questa opportunità._

Castiel tornò a casa, rimuginando sulle parole del dottore. "Noi forniamo questa opportunità". - Facile la vita cancellandosi i problemi, eh? Facile! Buttare tre anni al vento perché al tuo adorato Dean la nostra relazione non andava bene! Ti ho dato tutto, pezzo di merda, ti ho dato tutto! - iniziò ad urlare. Poi si lasciò cadere a terra, in ginocchio, in preda ai singhiozzi. - Sarei morto per te, cazzo! Perché l'hai fatto? Perché? Perché mi hai fatto questo, Sam?  
Si mise a battere i pugni contro il pavimento, disperato. Le mani iniziarono a sanguinargli, ma non gli importava. Non gli importava più di nulla. - Oddio. - mormorò, sentendosi mancare il fiato. Respirò profondamente, con la mano ferita davanti alla bocca e gli occhi chiusi. - Oddio. - ripeté. Si appoggiò al muro accanto alla porta.  
\- Dio, Sam. Eri tutto il mio mondo. Ora cosa cazzo faccio? Cosa cazzo faccio senza di te? Senza di te io non sono più nulla. Perché l'hai fatto, cristo... perché?  
Continuò così per parecchio tempo. Sentì che qualcosa, nel suo cuore, se n'era andata per sempre. Si sentiva cambiato. Come avrebbe potuto amare ancora qualcuno? Come avrebbe potuto amare qualcuno che non fosse Sam?  
Poi, lentamente, la soluzione si fece largo nella sua mente. Dopo molta esitazione l'accettò, mentre una sensazione di vuoto gli riempiva il cuore.

\- _Scusi, dottoressa, si è precipitato qui da lei!_ \- stava dicendo Sarah allarmata, quando il giorno dopo Castiel era corso letteralmente nello studio medico, sorpassando gli altri pazienti.  
\- _Lo voglio fare_. - disse. - Voglio cancellare Sam. Voglio farlo al più presto.  
La segretaria lo guardava quasi supplichevole. – _Io gli ho spiegato che il periodo di San Valentino è il peggiore per noi_ …  
\- _Oh no, no, no, sta’ tranquilla, tesoro. È tutto a posto._ \- la interruppe la dottoressa Macleod.  
\- _Ma ci sono persone che aspettano!_ \- esclamò lei, indignata, ma lo sguardo del medico la zittì all'istante.  
\- Prego, signor Novak, entri pure. - disse, chiudendo piano la porta.  
Castiel si era già seduto, il respiro umido dal pianto che stava cercando di trattenere.  
La dottoressa si sedette davanti a lui, guardandolo comprensivo. - _Allora, la prima cosa che dovrebbe fare per noi, signor Novak, è tornare a casa ed eliminare ogni singolo oggetto che le ricorda Sam e Dean Winchester, in modo da non restare confuso dalla loro presenza in casa sua dopo la procedura. Inoltre li utilizzeremo per creare una mappa dei due fratelli nella sua mente_. - iniziò a spiegare. - _Quindi ci servirà qualsiasi cosa. Foto, vestiti, regali, libri e oggetti che magari avete comprato insieme. Appunti del suo diario. Come ho detto, qualsiasi cosa. Vogliamo che liberi la sua casa, che liberi la sua_ ** _vita_** _da Sam e Dean Winchester. Completata la mappatura, i nostri tecnici procederanno la cancellazione direttamente a casa sua, stanotte. Con tutti gli strumenti necessari, ovviamente. In questo modo, domattina, lei si ritroverà nel suo letto, come se nulla fosse successo. Con una nuova vita davanti._  
Castiel annuì in silenzio, il cuore stretto in una morsa.

Fece come il dottore gli aveva detto. Tornò immediatamente a casa ed iniziò a raccogliere tutte le foto, appunti, oggetti, ricordi che lo legavano a Sam e Dean. La maggior parte delle cose riguardava soltanto Sam; si era già qu si del tutto liberato dei ricordi di Dean.

Poi c’erano i disegni. Soprattutto i disegni. Aveva fatto tantissimi ritratti di Sam. E qualcuno anche di Dean, prima che la loro amicizia finisse. Mise tutto in un grande sacco della spazzatura nero. "Sto gettando il mio amore nell'immondizia" pensò con un sorriso ironico.  
Notò una foto tra le tante. Era stata scattata circa sei mesi dopo l'inizio della storia tra lui e Sam, e loro erano già come una felice coppia sposata da tempo. Si trovavano davanti al Colosseo, a Roma, abbracciati teneramente. Castiel ricordò che avevano deciso di approfittare di un'offerta incredibile su un sito di viaggi. Era stata una vacanza indimenticabile. Castiel sorrise tra le lacrime, di cui non si era nemmeno accorto, quando notò il sorriso di Sam. Era così acceso e luminoso. Castiel viveva per quel sorriso.  
Si portò la foto alle labbra, baciando il volto di Sam con delicatezza. - Amore mio... - sussurrò.  
Fu una mattinata dolorosa. Ogni tanto si lasciava andare al pianto, stringendo foto e oggetti vari al suo petto. Si chiese se avrebbe mai ripreso a vivere una vita normale. No, la risposta era no. Castiel ne era certo. Sarebbe sopravvissuto, questo sì, ma non avrebbe potuto più vivere pienamente. Anche dopo aver dimenticato il suo cuore.  
Tornò alla clinica con gli occhi rossi dal pianto e due grandi sacchi della spazzatura tra le mani. La sala d'attesa era piena; a quanto pareva, l'arrivo di San Valentino si stava facendo sentire. Si sedette accanto una signora con gli occhi persino più rossi dei suoi. Si scambiarono un'occhiata comprensiva. "Che senso ha essere felici così tanto tempo con una persona se poi tutto finisce in dolore e disperazione?" si chiese Castiel.  
La segretaria Sarah, intanto, parlava al telefono. - _Mi dispiace, signora Soble... Non può sottoporsi alla procedura tre volte in un mese. Non è la nostra politica._ \- stava dicendo con aria seria. Notò Castiel, e mimò con la bocca un "Come sta oggi?" al cui Castiel rispose con un'alzata di spalle. Si sentiva come uno straccio vecchio, in realtà, ma non voleva lamentarsi.  
\- Signor Novak? - disse una voce di donna. Castiel si riscosse dai suoi pensieri, e sentì il medico che lo chiamava. Si alzò subito e la seguì in corridoio con passo incerto.  
\- Febbraio è un periodo impossibile per noi, sa? Per via di San Valentino. È dura per tutti. - stava dicendo Rowena Macleod, mentre lo scortava verso una porta poco più avanti, davanti a quella del suo studio. Si sentiva una musica provenire dal suo interno. Il dottore la aprì e si spostò per far affacciare Castiel.  
All'interno c'era una signora anziana che singhiozzava disperatamente, seduta su una sorta di lettino da studio dentistico, con uno strumento bianco e circolare intorno alla testa. Una vecchia radio trasmetteva musica d'altri tempi. Probabilmente era stata quella a far piangere la donna.  
\- Signor Novak, questa è la procedura a cui si sottoporrà più tardi. Invece questo è Garth Fitgerald, si occuperà del suo caso stanotte. - disse il dottore, indicandogli un ragazzo mingherlino e dal viso gentile. Castiel gli strinse la mano, distogliendo l'attenzione dall'anziana signora.  
Il dottore richiuse la porta lentamente, e si avviarono all'interno del suo studio.  
\- Bene, signor Novak. Ora iniziamo con la registrazione.

  
  
Nello studio medico la dottoressa Rowena Macleod guardava attentamente il paziente, mentre accendeva un registratore.  
\- Allora, siamo pronti?  
L'uomo sospirò, con gli occhi azzurri offuscati dalle lacrime. Aveva l'aria sconvolta. Si passò una mano tremante tra i capelli, mentre lottava per non piangere.  
\- Sì. - disse con voce incrinata. Poi si fece più deciso. - Sono Castiel Novak, e sono qui per cancellare Sam e Dean Winchester dalla mia memoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per aver letto! Fatemi sapere che ne pensate :D

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, questa è una fanfic leggermente riciclata, devo ammetterlo. Ne avevo pubblicata una simile anni fa sul mio vecchio account di efp (Lylawantsacracker) e ho deciso di riscriverla, ma con Sastiel.  
> Le frasi in corsivo sono o frasi tratte dal film o frasi di canzoni.  
> Grazie per aver letto, tutti i commenti (positivi e negativi) sono ben accetti!


End file.
